Noche Perfecta
by Shik Twilight
Summary: Contest: S.L.N. Es víspera de navidad y Bella Swan se encuentra en medio de una gran depresión, el recuerdo de lo que ha sido su vida la atormenta, pero un pequeño accidente en el pasillo de su edificio le brindara una segunda oportunidad.


Hola!

He de confesar que cuando vi que había un contest navideño me emocione mucho pero no creí poder escribir una historia por una parte porque la escuela no me daba tregua y otra porque jamás he participado en uno es mi primera vez y estoy muy emocionada y he escrito esta historia con mucho cariño y amor

Esta historia es totalmente mía y la he registrado así que abstenerse de plagios por favor

Los nombres de los personajes que aparecen en ella son creación de la señora Stephenie Meyer.

El contenido de esta historia es para mayores de 18 años, ya que tendrá sus momentos hot

Bueno espero que la disfruten y dejen reviews que son mi mas grande inspiración para continuar explotando mi loca imaginación

Aquí esta la pagina del Contest para que voten

.net/u/3429837/Contest_Sintiendo_la_Navidad

"**Contest: Sintiendo la navidad".**

Titulo: **Noche perfecta**

Penname: **Shik Twilight**

Summary: Es víspera de navidad y Bella Swan se encuentra en medio de una gran depresión, el recuerdo de lo que ha sido su vida la atormenta, pero un pequeño accidente en el pasillo de su edificio le brindara una segunda oportunidad.

Pareja a Trabajar: Edward & Bella

Número de palabras: 6,558

Imagen utilizada: # 4 Noche perfecta

Canción utilizada: All by Myself de Celine Dion.

Frase utilizada: ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad?

El cielo de la ciudad cubierto por nubes grises y purpuras que no permitían a los rayos del sol filtrarse y brindar un poco de calor a los habitantes quienes ante esas condiciones optaban por usar grandes gabardinas y abrigos afelpados y esponjados. Yo caminaba bajo ese cielo con tan solo un pequeño suéter y un par de pequeñas bolsas plásticas que contenían lo que seria mi magnifica cena navideña una caja de macarrones con queso y jugo de arándanos. Podía sentir las miradas de las personas, seguramente pensaban que estaba loca por caminar con solo ese pequeño suéter bajo ese cielo y con las bajas temperaturas, pero eso no me importaba, no había calor alguno que pudiera desaparecer el frio en mi pecho y en todo mi ser. Yo no deseaba que ese frio desapareciera, yo deseaba que aumentara que me matara en vida, yo merecía sentir ese frio y ese dolor que no era solo una pequeña fracción del dolor que yo le había causado a mis seres queridos, al recordarlos mi pecho dolió ante los gélidos borbotones que brotaban de él y llenaban mis venas congelándolas y destruyéndolas muy lentamente. Para ese momento ya me encontraba frente a mi edificio, entré despacio y al verlo desierto la soledad me impacto en el pecho, mis piernas temblaron y ya no pude seguir caminando, me deje car sobre las escalera y los recuerdos asaltaron mi mente.

Yo nací y crecí en Port Angeles Washington, siempre me caracterice por ser una niña reservada y poco sociable, a lo largo de mi vida estudiantil nunca tuve un amigo pero tampoco enemigos era una especie de persona neutra pero muy apegada a mis padre, pero eso cambio cando me gradué de la universidad, mi pasión y amor por mi trabajo me convirtieron en una persona ambiciosa, competitiva y sin vida social, me aleje por completo de mis padres y solo me interesaba tener mas y mas clientes, yo era representante y me especializaba en figuras deportivas de renombre. Me había convertido en la representante número uno y la mas envidiada en el campo. Mis dos más grandes logros eran haberme convertido en la representante de las figuras deportivas más importante del momento, los mariscales de campo Jacob Black y el famosísimo Emmett McCarthy, en mi vida laboral yo era realmente solicitada pero mi vida personal era nula y las relaciones que tenia se reducían a solo una noche de sexo desmedido con algún hombre y eso solo había sucedido dos veces en mi vida, el sexo no era algo importante y fundamental para mi, las dos veces que lo había hecho había sido solo por diversión y para aprovechar el tiempo libre. Estaba acostumbrada a pasar las festividades sola yo sentía que no necesitaba nada y ni a nadie pero el destino se encargo de demostrarme lo equivocada que estaba.

A principios de año se celebraba una de las fiestas mas importantes en el mundo deportivo y por supuesto para los representantes ahí era donde se llevaban a cabo la "caza" como todos la llamábamos, esa era nuestra oportunidad de atrapar a los peces gordos y hacernos sus representante, en esa fiesta se iba a ganar el mejor contrato a como diera el lugar. Un día antes de mi tan esperada noche recibí una llamada de mi padre pidiéndome que por favor los acompañara a tomar unas vacaciones con ellos, le dije que lo pensaría y lo corte, lo engañe sabia que jamás acudiría esas vacaciones porque no estaba dispuesta a que otros se robaran mis contratos, yo era la mejor y lo demostraría.

Estaba en la fiesta platicando con un jugador que aun no era muy famoso pero que mi olfato de representante me decía que seria muy valioso en el futuro, yo trataba de persuadirlo para que me dejara representarlo cuando un mesero se me acerco

¿Es usted la señorita Swan?

Si soy yo ¿Qué se le ofrece? – le pregunte sin siquiera mirarlo

Es que tiene una llamada dicen que es importante

Pues dígales que estoy en medio de algo mas importante que me llamen mas tarde o mejor mañana a mi oficina

Pero señorita

Pero nada que no ve que estoy tratando asuntos importantes - no lo dejé terminar el joven asintió y se fue

Continúe hablando con el jugador y cuando estaba por darme el si, el mesero se acerco de nuevo a mi y yo lo fulmine con la mirada

¿Ahora que quiere?

Perdón que la moleste, pero el señor al teléfono dice que es muy importante, que es sobre sus padres

¿Mis padres? – lo mire extrañada y molesta a la vez - ¿Qué con ellos?

Pues según me comento al parecer el avión en el que viajaban sufrió una accidente y tiene que ir a la morgue a reconocer los cuerpos

Cuando dijo eso el vacío se abrió paso en mi pecho devorándose su calidez; reconocer los cuerpos fue lo mas doloroso y eso me restregó en la cara que yo debía de haber muerto con ellos, yo debería estar con ellos pero mi ambición y competitividad habían sido mas fuertes y yo había preferido ganar un contrato que a mis padres, me merecía todo ese dolor y toda esa culpa que me aquejaba y me asfixiaba poco a poco matándome lenta y tortuosamente, yo no era una persona sino un monstruo que había abandonado a sus padres.

No me había percatado de todo el tiempo que había permanecido sentada en las escaleras de mi edificio hasta que escuche la voz del señor Bernie

Señorita Swan ¿Se encuentra bien? – me miraba de forma paternal, el señor Bernie era un anciano de mirada dulce y voz tranquilizadora encargado de la vigilancia del edificio

Si solo estaba descansando – mi voz derrotada desmintió mis palabras, pero el señor Bernie lo entendió de inmediato e ignoro mis palabras

Ya veo – me miro y después me sonrió tiernamente - ¿porque no pasa unos momentos a mi casa? mi mujer ha preparado pastel de piña y no es por nada pero le queda delicioso, creo que le haría muy bien un trozo

Es muy amable de su parte pero no quiero causar molestias, es noche buena y creo que no seria prudente de mi parte

Para nada y apenas son las cuatro de la tarde aun no es de noche – me sonrió - solo será un trozo de pastel y una buena charla no creo que se lleve toda la noche, además mi mujer es muy vanidosa y estará encantada de que usted pruebe su delicioso y legendario pastel, verá que la hará sonreír mucho – su forma de persuadirme me sacó una pequeña sonrisa y asentí débilmente

El señor Bernie no mentía ni exageraba con lo del pastel, en realidad era un manjar, nunca antes había probado algo tan delicioso, su esposa parecía encantada con mi visita, me platico que tenían planeado hacerle una visita a su hijo la mañana siguiente y le llevarían muchos regalos a su pequeño nieto que había nacido hacia apenas un mes.

Es un niño hermoso – dijo la señora con adoración

Es cierto, todo el mundo dice que de parece a Brad – dijo el señor Bernie refiriéndose a su hijo - y como Brad es mi copia exacta lógicamente es guapo

Bern no seas presuntuoso que va a pensar la señorita de ti – lo regaño su esposa y después me miro a mi - lo siento no puede evitarlo

No exageres Susan o vas a negarme que fue mi galanura lo que te gusto y como tu misma lo has dicho mi sinceridad – le guiño el ojo a su esposa quien se puso colorada

Bernie Simons compórtate – trato de sonar autoritaria pero en realidad su voz estaba avergonzada, sonreí ante esa escena que solo dejaba ver que a pesar de los años se seguían amando como siempre – Bella lo siento

No se preocupe además ya es un poco tarde y supongo que tienen cosas que hacer creo que es momento que me retire – dije levantándome

O no querida no es necesario yo solo bromeaba con mi mujer no te incomodes – el rostro del señor Bernie había sido invadido por la culpabilidad

No se preocupe, he pasado una tarde muy agradable en su compañía de verdad, es solo que aun voy a preparar mi cena no he hecho nada – dije mirando mis bolsas que ahora se encontraban en la mesa

De verdad ¿no deseas quedarte un ratito mas con nosotros – me pregunto la esposa del señor Bernie con ternura

Sería un verdadero placer pero creo que estoy retrasada y creo que ustedes tendrán cosas que hacer – me hubiera encantado quedarme con ellos pero verlos convivir me recordaba lo que yo había hecho a un lado y lo que ahora ya no podía tener nunca jamás

De acuerdo, pero no te iras sin un buen trozo de pastel – dijo la señora Susan y salió rápidamente rumbo a la cocina sin darme oportunidad de negarme

Aunque la montaña por la que caminemos este muy inclinada siempre se puede llegar a la cima con la ayuda de alguien – me dijo el señor Bernie de forma paternal y un gran nudo se formo en mi garganta, abrí mi boca para decirle algo pero él enseguida me lo impidió – no es necesario que diga nada, solo usted sabe el dolor con el que carga yo solo quiero que sepa que por mucho que se sufra y uno se sienta atrapado siempre hay una salida, se que tal vez ahora le parezca muy difícil pero confié en las palabras de este anciano que ya mucho ha vivido y sabe de lo que habla

No sabía que decirle, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero logre retenerlas ahí, solo lo mire y la forma en la que me miraba me recodaba mucho a mi padre

Lo hare, muchas gracias – le dije sincera y él me sonrió

Aquí esta cariño – dijo la señora Susan saliendo de la cocina con un gran trozo de pastel en un plato y me lo entregó - espero que lo disfrutes

Gracias, pero creo que es demasiado – dije mirando el gran trozo de pastel que me había entregado – no se si podre comérmelo todo yo sola

No se aceptan devoluciones – negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no lo compartes con tu vecino? según tengo entendido él y tu son los únicos que se quedaron en el edificio pueden pasar la noche buena juntos es muy buena idea – la mire sin saber de que hablaba

Susan habla de Edward - ¿Y quien era ese? El señor Bernie entendió mi expresión porque enseguida me explicó - tu vecino de a lado tampoco salió

Ah – nunca había visto a ninguno de mis vecinos, solo a el señor Bernie así que seguramente la sugerencia de Susan no seria posible - gracias por la sugerencia y el pastel – me despedí mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

Gracias a ti por una tarde tan encantadora cariño – dijo la señora Susan – que pases una muy feliz navidad

Feliz navidad señorita Swan - se despidió el señor Bernie

Feliz navidad señores Simons

Salí y subí hasta las escaleras pensando en las palabras del señor Bernie, pero me parecía inalcanzable e imposible tratar de aminorar el dolor en mi pecho y la culpa que sentía. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a mi departamento las bolsas se me resbalaron y el pastel hubiera caído de no haber sido por unos extraños malabares que hice y gracias a eso ni las bolsas ni el pastel cayeron. Miraba el delicioso pastel con una sonrisa por haberlo salvado de mi torpeza mientras seguía caminando el dulce aroma a piña impactaba en mi nariz y mi boca se hacia agua así que no lo resistí y como pude con una sola mano sostuve el pastel y hundí mi dedo índice en el betún que adornaba ese delicioso postre, estaba por llevarme el dedo a la boca cuando choque con algo tan fuertemente que me fue imposible sostenerme y caí, cerré fuertemente los ojos para no ver cuando mi cara chocara con el frio suelo pero el impacto no fue contra algo frio y duro sino contra algo cálido y firme y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no había chocado contra alguna cosa sino contra un alguien.

Abrí muy lentamente los ojos por la vergüenza que sentía y me encontré con un pecho musculoso enfundado en una camisa blanca que ahora estaba llena de betún y trozos de pan con piña, subí un poco la mirada y e encontré con un par de ojos verdes que me miraban avergonzados, se encontraban en medio de un hermoso rostro pálido ahora embarrado de pastel, su nariz era perfectamente simétrica y recta su cabello era de un castaño dorado único que nunca antes había visto y se encontraba despeinado brindándole un toque juvenil y sexy, sus labios finos y rojizos esbozaron una sonrisa ladeada que me quito el aliento y provoco que mi corazón se acelerara

Hola – dijo con grave y hosca pero igualmente musical y aterciopelada

Ho… hola – lo mire a través de mis pestañas y completamente embobada, nos quedamos un momento mirándonos hasta que me percate que aun me encontraba encima de él y completamente ruborizada comencé a alejarme – lo siento fui una torpe venia distraída

No te preocupes yo tampoco venia muy atento que digamos – me sonrió, para ese momento los dos ya estábamos de pie uno frente al otro y vi el desastre que había hecho con el pastel en su ropa

Oh, mira el desastre que he hecho y he arruinado tu ropa, lo lamento si quieres dármela y te la lavo – me acerque un poco a él avergonzada

No te preocupes fue un accidente y creo que yo también he hecho un desastre de tu ropa – cuando mire vi mi suéter manchado de pastel y algo café, dirigí mi mirada al piso y vi que junto el plato y una de mis bolsas había un vaso de unicel en el cual había un poco de liquido ya que el resto estaba regado por todo al suelo lo cual parecía ser malteada – en ese caso yo también tengo que lavar tu ropa, creo que será muy justo que cada quien lave su ropa

Creo que tienes razón – le dije con una sonrisa sincera, me agache y recogí mis cosas – yo limpiare este desastre

No me parce justo los dos ensuciamos – me miraba te una forma tan intensa que yo era apenas consiente de lo que decía

Pero yo te he ensuciado mas a ti – y era cierto el estaba lleno de betún y parecía un delicioso pastel que yo con gusto devoraría

Sigue sin parecerme justo, pero llevo prisa y voy a tener que aceptarlo ya te lo recompensare después – me sonrió y yo igualmente le sonreí

De acuerdo – seguí caminando y cuando estaba por entrar a mi departamento me llamó

Espera, me parece que para haber adquirido una deuda con alguien a quien pienso recompensar necesito saber su nombre – me gire y el me miraba curioso

Lo siento, mi nombre es Isabella Swan – me acerque a él y le tendí mi mano, el me dio la suya y me sonrió

Edward Cullen – así que este era el Edward del que hablaban los señores Simons - ¿Has dicho Swan? – me miro extrañado

Si ¿Por que? - me conocía ¿pero de donde? Si así fuera yo lo por supuesto recordaría ese rostro era inolvidable

Eres ¿Bella Swan? – lo mire y asentí

¿Ya nos habíamos visto antes?

No pero creo que en algún momento tendríamos que conocernos – soltó un risita cautivadora y yo lo miraba muy extrañada – yo soy el medio hermano de Emmett McCarthy, tu eres su representante y también representas al odioso de mi primo Jacob Black

¿Tú eres su hermano el abogado? – me dirigí del mismo modo que lo hacia Emmett

El mismo, seguro conoces a mi hermana Alice

Si, solo la he visto una sola vez y fuero unos minutos – eso me recordó la noche en que la conocí, fue en aquella fiesta donde recibí aquella terrible llamada – una chica muy alegre

Uf, alegre es poco Alice es lo mas entusiasta que pueda existir, aunque supongo que eso te quedo claro – sonreí al recordar a esa pequeña chica tan activa – es muy amable de tu parte dirigirte a esa loca como alegre – me reí

Emmett y ella son muy parecidos me refiero a la gran energía que tienen

Así es, yo soy el prodigio de la familia – sonrió y después dejándome anonadada deslizo un dedo por mi cuello y después se lo llevo a su boca de forma sensual – mmm… veo que has probado el delicioso pastel de la señora Simons

Si – mi respiración era acelerada y mi piel se había erizado ante su contacto – bu..bueno Edward nos veremos después

Eso espero, ha sido un placer conocerte Bella

Igualmente – me metí rápidamente a mi departamento y fui rápidamente por las cosas para limpiar el desastre en el pasillo

Después de limpiar y de lamentarme por haber echado a perder el delicioso pastel de los señores Simons, me reprendí por nunca haberme dado cuenta del hombre que vivía en el departamento junto al mío, pero como había sido tan despistada aunque seguramente alguna vez nos habíamos cruzado pero seguramente yo no lo habría notado, en realidad estos últimos no había sido capaz de notar a nadie.

Puse un disco de Celine Dion una de mis cantantes favoritas cuando comenzó All by myself mi triste realidad me lleno de congoja, sabia que mis situación era por completo mi culpa y que merecía todo este sufrimiento y esta soledad. Poco después me metí a la ducha y mientras tomaba ese baño relajante solo pensaba en Edward Cullen, en ese accidentado encuentro, en su forma de mirarme y en cada una de sus palabras y en esa hermosa sonrisa que me hacia perder el aliento. La imagen de mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, la calidez y la firmeza de sus músculos despertaban en mí sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido y despertado en mi un deseo y una pasión en unos niveles que yo jamás había experimentado.

Acababa de salir de la ducha cuando escuche que llamaban a la puerta, rápidamente me puse mi bata de baño cuando vi quien se encontraba detrás de la puerta las piernas me temblaron y mis manos sudaban profusamente.

Hola Bella – saludo Edward recorriendo mi cuerpo con la mirada lentamente y encendiendo fuego en cada parte de mi

Hola Edward – algo en mi interior luchaba por no lanzarse a sus brazos y hacerle el amor ahí mismo en la entrada de mi departamento - ¿Necesitabas algo? – medio pregunte porque seguía pendiente de todo el deseo que su mirada transmitía la ver mi cuerpo, parecía querer poder ver debajo de mi bata de baño

Si, hace un momento me encontré con la señora Simons y me comento que pasarías sola la noche buena y pues pensé que como yo también lo hare, seria muy buena idea que la compartiéramos y así ninguno estaría solo ¿Qué opinas? ¿Vienes a cenar a mi departamento esta noche?

No lo se, no quiero dar molestias – lo mire dudosa – y tu novia podría enojarse – que sutil Isabella muy bien vaya forma de querer averiguar su estado civil tu si que no pierdes el tiempo, me reprendí mentalmente, él soltó una risita y yo me sonroje por eso

Yo no tengo novia y no te preocupes no das ninguna molestia quiero que esta noche la pasemos juntos – decir la temperatura aumento es quedarse corto – puedes tomarlo como una forma de afianzar mi adeudo contigo, a menos que tu si tengas novio y sea demasiado celoso – ahí perdí todo rastro de coherencia, Edward estaba siguiéndome el juego y eso me hacia desear mas lanzarme a sus brazos

Yo no tengo novio – me miro como esperando a que le dijera algo mas pero me fue imposible

Es bueno saberlo – vamos Bella respira, inhala, exhala, vamos, uno, dos tu puedes, el parloteo en mi cabeza comenzaba a marearme – entonces que dices ¿Vienes a cenar conmigo esta noche?

Si ahí estaré – muy bien Isabella lograste articular una palabra sin meter la pata muy bien - ¿A que hora?

Estaba pensando como a eso de las diez ¿si te parece bien? – su sonrisa torcida apareció al momento en que yo acepte su propuesta

Estupendo ahí estaré – él sonrió y yo deje escapar un suspiro

Entonces a las diez te espero

Hasta las diez – se dio media vuelta y entro a su departamento

Cerré la puerta y corrí de nuevo a la ducha pero esta vez solo para apagar el fuego que aquellos apasionados ojos se habían encargado de encender en mi, cuando estaba en la ducha una extraña idea cruzo por mi mente así que aunque las probabilidades eran pocas decidí depilar mis piernas, tal vez estaba completamente loca por pensar en ello pero lo cierto es que entre Edward y yo había una evidente atracción y una gran tensión sexual que podría desatarse en cualquier momento y era mejor estar preparada

En mi habitación mi cabeza se volvió todo un caos por que no sabia que ponerme y cuando creí que la batalla estaba perdida encontré el vestido perfecto, era de un tono rojo quemado se amarraba al cuello y tenía un escote que hacia que mis pechos lucieran voluptuosos y perfectos, se ajustaba en mi cintura y después caía suelto sobre mis piernas hasta mis rodillas, me puse unas zapatillas plateadas con un tacón bastante decente y nada peligroso para mi, recogí mi cabello en un moño, no maquille demasiado mi rostro solo un poco de lápiz en mis ojos y brillo en mis labios, cuando me mire al espejo me gusto lo que vi, me veía realmente bien.

Mire mi reloj y faltaban diez minutos para la hora en que Edward y yo habíamos acordado vernos, salí de mi departamento y camine los pocos pasos que separaban mi departamento del suyo pero espere un poco no quería que se diera cuenta de lo desesperada que estaba por verlo de nuevo, cuando faltaban cinco minutos no lo resistí y llame a su puerta, él abrió enseguida, parecía que yo hubiera estado esperando este momento. Edward se quedo inmóvil contemplándome y yo luche con mi boca para que no se abriera ante la impresión de la imagen que tenía frente a mí, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa del mismo color desabotonada hasta el inicio de su pecho, su cabello estaba despeinado y lucia húmedo, como ninguno de los dos se decidía a hablar me arme de valor y corriendo el riesgo que de mi boca saliera una llamarada de fuego le hablé

Buenas noches Edward – le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa

Buenas noches bella, estas muy hermosa, pasa – así lo hice y aclare mi garganta para que las palabras salieran claras y completas

Gracias tu también luces muy apuesto – el me sonrió y estaba a punto de decirme algo cuando una campanita se escucho

Ese es el sonido de que nuestra cena esta lista, si gustas tomar asiento en la sala no tardo – salió rumbo a lo que supuse que era la cocina

Cuando me gire me quede completamente anonadada con la hermosura frente a mi, era la sala y estaba hermosamente adornada, había una enorme chimenea de piedra en la cual unos cuantos leños ardían lentamente brindando calor en la habitación, a su alrededor unas pequeñas lucecitas enredadas en unas hermosas hojas artificiales la adornaban a lo alto había una enorme corona con luces y adornos navideños, sobre la chimenea un par de velas rojas encendidas resaltaban la belleza de esa fuente de calor. A los lados de la chimenea unas enormes ventanas con un par de hermosas cortinas abiertas mostraban la obscuridad de la ciudad, frente a la ventana de la derecha había un enorme árbol de navidad con muchas lucecitas y múltiples adornos alumbraba la estancia. Los sofás eran amplios y tenían pequeñas fundas con colores navideños brindando un toque hogareño y cómodo a la estancia, en el centro una pequeña mesita se ubicaba sobre la cual descansaban un par de floreros con tulipanes amarillos y rojos, a su alrededor unas cuantas veladoras acrecentaban la belleza de las flores, la luz se encontraba apagada y toda la luminosidad que había era la proveniente de la chimenea, las velas, veladoras, y las lucecitas dando cierto toque romántico y elegante. Cuando tome asiento en uno de los cómodos sofás fue cuando me percate del perro que descansaba muy cerca de la chimenea tratando de obtener todo el calor que le fuera posible, me acerque muy lentamente a el y lo acaricie en un principio levanto su rostro y me daba un poco de miedo que fuera a atacarme, pero me alivio demasiado cuando de nuevo bajo su rosto y comenzó aquedarse dormido

Su nombre es Scraps - dijo la suave voz de Edward a mi lado – es un perezoso y mi mejor amigo

Es muy bonito – dije mientras continuaba acariciando al perro

Si lo es y es un amigo muy fiel y un buen compañero me ayuda a lidiar con mi soledad

Creo que un día te lo pediré prestado – dije con un suspiro

Cuando quieras – susurro muy cerca de mi oreja y después se levanto y me tendió la mano – vamos la cena nos espera - le di mi mano y caminamos hasta su comedor

¿Me permites tu baño? necesito lavarme las manos tengo perro en las manos – levante mis manos y el asintió me señalo donde era. Dentro del baño me lave las manos y aproveche para echar un poco de agua detrás de mi cuello para tratar de amedrentar el fuego en mí.

Cuando regrese Edward me esperaba de pie y saco una silla para mi y cuando me senté me ayudo a acomodar mi silla, sonreí ante sus modales en estos tiempos ya no había caballeros como él y sabia que no estaba fingiendo para tratar de impresionarme porque conocía a su hermano y también había visto en él modales parecidos a los de Edward y claro estaba que así los habían criado. Comimos en silencio y mirándonos intensamente, la cena estaba deliciosa y cuando terminamos Edward me sorprendió confesándome que él mismo lo había preparado todo. Entre los dos recogimos la mesa y lavamos los platos, después regresamos a la sala y movimos un poco la mesita y nos sentamos frente a la chimenea y tomamos vino, comenzamos a platicar y entre anécdotas y risas una gran complicidad iba naciendo entre los dos, en un momento en que los dos estábamos llorando de la risa el perro se levanto y nos fulmino con la mirada porque no le permitíamos dormir, muy molesto se alejo de nosotros y se perdió en la cocina, provocando mas risas a Edward y a mi, en un movimiento de mi cabeza pude ver en una pared alejada un cuadro enorme de Edward y toda su familia, se veían felices y con un inmenso amor, un nudo se formo en mi garganta y unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon de mis ojos.

¿Bella te sientes bien? – me peguntó preocupado por mi repentino cambio de animo

Si, es solo que extraño a mi familia – solté un sollozo y no me sentí extraña por haberle dicho mis sentimientos a un extraño – mis padre murieron este año y yo me he quedado sola y todo es por mi culpa – llore fuertemente y el me abrazo y me sostuvo fuertemente hasta que mi llanto seso

¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa? – y no se que fue lo que me impulso pero le conté todo, la forma en que me había comportado con mis padres y como es que me había alejado de ellos, Edward me escucho atentamente, cuando termine el me alejo un poco de él y con su mano levanto mi rostro para poder clavar su mirada en la mía – creo que te equivocas, nada es tu culpa, todos hemos tomado decisiones incorrectas y en algunas ocasiones hemos actuado de formas no aceptables influenciados por algo que nos ha deslumbrado y en tu caso fue el amor a tu trabajo y estoy seguro que tus padres siempre lo supieron y lo entendieron. Creo que a ellos no les haría ningún bien el ver lo que te dañas culpándote y atormentándote de esa manera, no seas tan dura contigo Bella no es justo

Yo…

Bella piensa en lo que te dirían tus padres si vieran el daño que te haces ¿crees que les agradaría ver a su hija atormentarse? – tenia razón mis padres me hubieran dicho algo, me hubieran reprendido, esa pregunta de Edward me reconforto y me hizo sentir como si algo frio y pesado abandonara mi pecho - yo creo que no

Tienes razón- me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla - gracias

Se que la tengo y gracias ti por ese beso – yo me ruborice y el sonrió divertido

¿Y tu porque estas solo este día?

Tuve un caso muy importante y no alcanzaba a llegar con mi familia así que me quede y mañana partiré a Forks y estaré con ellos hasta después de año nuevo – me sentí desilusionada

¿Entonces mañana te iras?

Posiblemente que tal… - su reloj comenzó a dar campanadas y miro la hora y sonrió, me atrajo a él y me abrazo fuertemente – feliz navidad Bella

Feliz navidad Edward – enterré mi cabeza en su pecho y de pronto el se sobresalto

Espera – se levanto y saco una pequeña cajita debajo del árbol – ten es un pequeño obsequio, después de nuestro encuentro en el pasillo, salí y en cuanto la vi en el aparador supe que era perfecta para ti

Desenvolví la cajita que resulto ser un estuche y cuando lo abrí mi corazón latió rápidamente, dentro había una hermosa pulsera plateada de la cual caían pequeñas lagrimas de cristal, era tan hermosa que me quede sin palabras, Edward me ayudo a colocarla en mi mano y la levanto frente a la chimenea y los dos la contemplamos

Es muy hermosa muchas gracias – lo mire con culpabilidad – yo no te he traído ningún obsequio me siento tan mal

No te preocupes por eso, yo he querido darte ese pequeño obsequio – me lance a sus brazos

Muchas gracias es el mejor regalo que me han hecho y esta velada ha sido maravillosa, gracias – le di un beso en la mejilla y él me miraba fijamente, mi corazón enloqueció cuando muy lentamente bajo su rostro y presiono suavemente sus labios con los míos, le respondí el beso con ternura y poco a poco la pasión se fue adueñando de nosotros, él se separo de mi y junto nuestras frentes

Bella ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad? – respiraba entrecortadamente y yo lo mire llena de excitación y mordiendo mi labio inferior y él malinterpretó mi silencio –lo siento no quise proponerte algo así no creas que soy un …

Lo interrumpí estampado mis labios contra los suyos, lo bese con pasión demostrándole la excitación que él había despertado en mí, me separe de él y coloque mis manos en su pecho y comencé a desabotonar su camisa

Si quiero, quiero ser tu regalo esta noche – le dije antes de besarlo de nuevo , un gruñido cargado de sensualidad salió de su garganta y yo me deshice de su camisa

Poco a poco me recostó sobre la alfombra y él se coloco suavemente sobre mi, mis manos se movían febriles por su espalda intentando capturar cada textura de su piel y guardar el recuerdo para siempre en mi memoria, sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura y me atraían mas a él. Mis manos que ahora se encontraban explorando su pecho musculoso descendieron hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, cuando logre desabrochar su cinturón y su pantalón el me ayudo a deshacerme de la prenda y me giro hasta quedar yo sentada a horcajadas sobre él, sus labios abandonaron los míos y fueron descendiendo por mi cuello, sus manos subieron hasta llegar a la cinta del vestido que se anudaba en mi cuello, muy suavemente deshizo el nudo y bajo un poco la prenda hasta la altura de mi cintura, mis pechos quedaron expuestos frente a él, los miro maravillado antes de regalarles jarcias con sus manos, una de sus manos rodeo mi cintura y me pego mas a él, la otra acariciaba uno de mis pechos y enseguida su boca se unió a la ecuación introduciendo en su boca el pezón que se encontraba libre de las atenciones de su mano, un gemido escapo de mi garganta y mis manos se enredaron en su cabello su boca se separo de mi pecho y se dedico al otro mientras su mano acariciaba mi otro pecho. Mis manos subieron hasta mi cabello y deshicieron el moño dejando carel los rizos de mis cabellos sobre mis hombros, sus manos atrajeron mi rostro al suyo y beso mis labios, su erección aumentaba y rozaba mi sexo, yo moví mis caderas provocando un roce exquisito que pareció hacer que Edward perdiera el control y me giro quedando sobre mi, llevo sus manos hasta mi cadera y lentamente deslizo mi vestido y mi ropa interior por mis piernas, se irguió y me miro detenidamente

Eres perfecta Bella – dijo antes de deshacerse de sus bóxer – y muy hermosa

Se coloco sobre mí y yo instintivamente rodee su cintura con mis piernas, lenta y suavemente Edward se deslizo en mi interior haciéndonos uno, yo cerré mis ojos ante la intrusión y deje escapar todo el aire de mis pulmones, él se quedo quieto y espero a que yo abriera mis ojos para comenzar a moverse lentamente, cuando la pasión y el fuego de mi cuerpo necesitaban ser avivados atraje el rostro de Edward fieramente al mío y lo bese ardientemente y con mis piernas acerque mas sus caderas a mi y él entendió de inmediato lo que intentaba y aumento la intensidad y velocidad de sus embestidas, un gran nudo comenzó a formarse en mi interior y cuando estaba a punto de estallar Edward nos hizo girar y yo quede sobre él, moví mis caderas y los dos gemimos ante la intensidad de las sensaciones que nos provocaba esta nueva posición, el nudo en mi estomago se apretó mas y gemí fuertemente cuando la ola de calor se adueño de mi cuerpo y el nudo explotó Edward y yo gritamos de satisfacción ante el placer que nuestra unión nos había brindado, mi cuerpo cayo rendido sobre el suyo y él me abrazo antes de darme un beso en la frente, yo levante mi rostro y aprovecho para besar mis labios, ese beso me hizo sentir especial y que esto no era solo una noche loca de sexo desenfrenado. Cuando el sueño comenzaba a vencerme Edward se levanto y me llevo en brazos hasta o que supuse era su habitación, los dos nos quedamos dormidos y abrazados. Cuando estaba ya casi amaneciendo ambos nos despertamos y volvimos a hacer el amor con la misma intensidad que la noche anterior. Continuábamos abrazados y mi cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de Edward y una de sus manos mantenía mi cuerpo pegado al suyo mientras la otra acariciaba mi cabello

Edward ¿Crees en la segundas oportunidades? – le pregunte curiosa

Por supuesto que si

¿Crees que esto sea una segunda oportunidad para mí?

No – me puse rígida pero enseguida él me calmó - porque tu no hiciste nada malo – supe que no lo haría cambiar de opinión así que no le alegué nada

¿Bueno pero crees que sea una oportunidad para mi? para poder ser feliz de nuevo

No solo para ti Bella, también lo es para mi, esto que ha sucedido no ha sido solo sexo, desde que te vi en ese pasillo embarrada de betún, supe que eras especial y no me equivoque lo siento aquí – llevo una de mis manos hasta su pecho y podía sentir el fuerte y rápido palpitar de su corazón

Se a lo que te refieres, yo me siento igual

Entonces si que estamos en un problema

¿Un problema? – lo mire confundida

Si, porque esto que sentimos es tan fuerte que no se si lograre estar tantos días sin verte

Será muy difícil en verdad, pero tienes que ir con tu familia es navidad

¿Qué te parece si me acompañas?

¿Qué dices? – lo mire atemorizada - ¿Y si no les agrado?

No te preocupes no creo que te coman, además algo me dice que en un futuro también serán tu familia – me sonrió y una calidez invadió mi pecho

¿Hablas enserio?

Muy enserio señorita Swan, entonces que dices ¿aceptas ir con mi familia?

Acepto – le dije antes de besarlo de nuevo

Esa navidad fue maravillosa, la familia Cullen era grandiosa y me aceptaron de inmediato, Alice la hermana de Edward se convirtió en mi mejor amiga y confidente. Edward tenia razón porque su familia se volvió mi familia el día en que yo me convertí en la señora Cullen.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que había conocido a Edward y hoy celebrábamos la navidad, Edward y yo acostumbrábamos para esta noche solos, era como un tipo de celebración privada, a la mañana siguiente iríamos a ver a nuestra familia, me encontraba en la cocina preparando la cena de navidad cuando unos fuertes brazos rodearon mi cintura y colocaron sus manos sobre mi abultado vientre

¿Qué es lo que preparas mi amor? – dijo con voz sensual en mi oído

Pavo relleno y no es por nada pero huele delicioso – dije chupando uno de mis dedos que se había llenado con un poco de relleno

Eso no lo dudo – beso mi mejilla - ¿Y como se esta comportando mi princesa? – pregunto acariciando mi vientre

Muy bien al parecer hoy esta agotada seguro que todas esas patadas que me ha dado durante todo el mes ya le han pasado factura – bromee

Humm… eso es buena señal – dijo antes de besar mi cuello

¿Buena señal para que? – pregunte haciéndome la desentendida

Bella ¿Quieres ser mi regalo de navidad? – sonreí

Por supuesto que si señor Cullen quiero ser siempre su regalo esta y todas las noches de su vida

Eso me suena a gloria - Dijo antes de besarme

Caminamos hasta nuestra habitación donde revivimos aquella primera noche que compartimos juntos, en la cual se me había dado otra oportunidad para ser feliz, aquella noche perfecta que cambio mi vida.

**FIN**


End file.
